El nuevo estratega de Ylisse
by MarkQuinn
Summary: Chrom encuentra a un joven desconocido el cual resulta ser un genio estratega de la guerra al cual invita formar parte de los Custodios. Muchas aventuras en esta historia de amor y tragedia(?)


_Buenas! Soy Marcos y estoy aqui en nuevo fic que no es de League of Legends. Decedi comenzar este fic porque me di cuenta que la seccion de fictions de Fire emblem en español esta muy muerta y pues intentare darle una resurrección lo mas pronto posible xD. Siendo una de mis sagas favoritas en mi vida no debo dejar que esto pase. Se que no soy el mejor escritor y esas cosas asi que si me corrigen o decirme en que me hace falta mejorar estaria muy agradecido :3. Y no se preocupen no dejare morir mi otro fiction_

Los rayos del sol arreciaban con mucha fuerza sobre la cara de aquel joven despavorido que yacía en el suelo de las praderas de Ylisse a merced de cualquier bandido llegara y le robara todas sus pertenencias. El joven tenía una cabellera color rojo carmesí(Los que me leen de League of Legends sabrán que tengo una manía por ese color de cabello xD) vestía una sucia y antigua túnica color negro con algunos pedazos morados. También era de una alta estatura. Dentro de la cabeza de aquel extraño estaba sucediendo una escena bastante impactante, se trataba del príncipe Chrom de Ylisse junto a el combatiendo al malvado hechicero Valldar, en la batalla ambos se compenetraban muy bien como si fueran compañeros veteranos de muchas guerras, aquel recuerdo termino en cuanto el oscuro enemigo sucumbió ante sus fuerzas combinadas pero en un último movimiento controlo la mente del extraño joven y le ordeno que matara al príncipe Chrom. En ese justo instante el recuerdo se termino.

Tiempo después un pequeño grupo de tres personas recorría las frondosas praderas de Ylisse, uno de ellos era Chrom junto a el estaba su hermana menos Lissa y el guardaespaldas de la familia real Frederick que estaba atento a cualquier movimiento extraño que sucediera por las praderas. Algunas veces ambos hermanos se sentían demasiado sobreprotegidos por Frederick pero el guardaespaldas solamente les decía que ese era su trabajado y nada mas. Tras estar caminando un buen rato Chrom fijo la mirada sobre un gran bulto que había entre las hierbas de la pradera, al fijarse bien se dio cuenta que se trataba del cuerpo de una persona. Frederick y Lissa se acercaron también para ver el cuerpo.

-Ehm…Chrom tenemos que hacer algo no lo podemos dejar ahí solo-Dijo Lissa dirigiéndose hacia su hermano con una voz de preocupación

-¿Y que sugieres que haga, Lissa?-Contesto Chrom pero en ese momento el joven logro abrir sus ojos después de mucho tiempo y lo primero que logro contemplar fueron las caras de Chrom y Lissa que lo miraban fijamente con detenimiento.

-Hey, hay mejores lugares en donde tomarse una siesta compañero-Menciono Chrom a la vez que le daba la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, al ayudarle a levantarse el extraño le contesto con una sonrisa y un "Gracias, Chrom" que sorprendió al peliazul al escuchar que supiera su nombre.

Estuvieron charlando por durante un rato sobre cosas personales, el joven extraño raramente no supo contestar cuál era su nombre ni el lugar en el que se encontraba, inmediatamente al escuchar que no sabía nada de nada Lissa menciono que tal vez sufriera la enfermedad llamada Amnesia a lo cual añadió Chrom que podría ser una posibilidad en cambio al jinete Frederick no se le encontraba muy de acuerdo con aquella posibilidad tachaba al joven de un espía que trataba de infiltrarse con los nobles de la casa de Ylisse generalmente solo decía comentarios negativos. Al final acordaron en que lo escoltarían hacia la ciudad y de ahí quedaría libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Durante el camino Chrom presento a los acompañantes, su delicada hermana Lissa y el guardaespaldas Frederick, el joven le dedico una tierna sonrisa a la chica pero al voltear a ver al jinete puso una cara de amargura. También le explico que ellos pertenecían a un grupo llamado "Los Custodios" en el que protegían a la Venerable Emmeryn y a su pueblo de Ylisse. Solian combatir bastante con bandidos u ladrones que rondaban por la ciudad para asegurar su seguridad.

-Creo que recuerdo mi nombre…Mi nombre es Marcos-Dijo animado el extraño en un momento de inspiración mental a lo cual Chrom reacciono sorprendido, no era un nombre muy común por esos lugares.

"Es como una caja llena de sorpresas" Pensó Chrom al escuchar el nombre de aquel extraño con el cual habían estado relacionándose desde la mañana.

Al estar ya cerca de la ciudad, nubes de humo se formaban dentro de ella. Los bandidos de las afueras habían logrado entrar y esparcir el terror dentro de la ciudad. Inmediatamente al ver en la situación en la que se encontraban Chrom y compañía corrieron a toda velocidad para detener a los bandidos, Marcos los siguió mas atrás de ellos un poco asustado al ver el incendio que estaba pasando dentro.

-Esta bien yo y Frederick atacaremos por el frente a estos sucios bandidos Lissa quédate en la retaguardia para que no recibas daño alguno-Planteo Chrom su estrategia antes del combate, antes de que se lanzaran al ataque Marcos interrumpió a los caballeros.

-Disculpen…me gustaría ayudarles, un poco de conocimiento sobre la batalla llegaron a mi mente-Menciono Marcos a lo cual Chrom asintió con la cabeza diciendo que a veces la fuerza de un ejército se media en números.

Marcos se acercó a uno de esos sanguinarios bandidos y le aserto un espadazo en la costilla, el enemigo se enfureció tras recibir aquel golpe y dio un salto para golpear a Marcos con más fuerza con su hacha pero antes de que lo golpeara el escudo de Frederick logro detener el impacto. El pelirrojo dio una voltereta hacia atrás, recito unas cuantas palabras en otro lenguaje y una bola de fuego salió de sus manos con dirección al bandido que cayó derrotado tras las grandes quemaduras que recibió por el ataque.

Tras terminar con varios bandidos a Marcos se le veía muy cansado al ver su aspecto Lissa se acercó y con la magia curativa de su bastón recargo las energías de Marcos para que siguiera combatiendo aunque ya solamente quedaba el líder de los bandidos. Chrom se lanzó al ataque pero este logro bloquearlo con facilidad, el joven se acercó hacia el príncipe y le susurró al oído unas cuantas cosas.

-¿Estas seguro de que funcionara?-Pregunto Chrom tras escuchar la estrategia para derrotar al bandido a lo cual el otro contesto levantando el pulgar de su mano derecha.

Chrom comenzó a distraer al jefe bandido para que se descuidara y se concentrara en atacarlo a el. Cuando vio signos de debilidad le hizo una señal a Marcos para que lo atacara por la espalda con su magia de fuego, rápidamente pronuncio el hechizo haciendo que impactara en la espalda del bandido y para terminar de matarlo Chrom le dio una poderosa estocada directamente en el pecho haciendo que el bandido quedara derrotado.

Tras aquella pequeña riña con los bandidos, Lissa se acerco a Marcos para felicitarlo.

-Wow Marcos, eres genial sabes usar la espada, magia y eres buen estratega. ¡Eres todo el paquete completo!-Dijo Lissa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a lo cual Marcos contesto con un modesto "Gracias", estaba algo avergonzado también por acaparar la atención de alguien.

-Lissa tiene razón, un buen combatiente como tu nos vendría bien a los Custodios. Aparte la ciudad te debe una peleaste por las vidas de los habitantes de Ylisse. ¿Qué opinas Frederick?-

-Muy a mi pesar debo admitir que combate muy bien y sería un buen elemento para nosotros. Asi que… ¿Estas interesado?-Admitió Frederick con una cara sin expresión alguna que perturbo un poco en su decisión a Marcos.

-Estaria orgulloso de estar con ustedes chicos-

_Y bien como es el prologo tenia que ser algo cortito ¡los siguientes seran mas extensos!. Bueno ya saben si quieren sugerir algo que quieren que incluye, reclamos, un critico mas un aether de Ike, opiniones sobre el fic, mandenmelos por MP :3_

_Saludos!_


End file.
